


I'm Happy With You - Himiko x Korekiyo Fanfiction Commission

by MedicatedMiserable



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicatedMiserable/pseuds/MedicatedMiserable
Summary: (Fanfiction Commission For @emi, Himiko x Korekiyo Non-Despair AU)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 6





	I'm Happy With You - Himiko x Korekiyo Fanfiction Commission

**Author's Note:**

> (Fanfiction Commission For @emi, Himiko x Korekiyo Non-Despair AU)

"Come on, Himiko!~" the albino-haired girl cooed from the other end of the smartphone. "Atua says that you'll have a great time with Korekiyo today - so get out of bed and streeeetch your muscles!" Himiko let out a soft grunt as she sat up in bed, still wearing her pajamas with her scarlet red hair in quite the bunch. The Ultimate Magician, Himiko Yumeno, was supposed to be having a one-on-one day with The Ultimate Anthropologist, Korekiyo Shinguji...but she had absolutely no motivation to get out of bed, as per usual. The overly-energetic young woman on the other side of the phone, Ultimate Artist Angie Yonaga, wasn't helping to rest her case at all. She knew that she should get up, for both her sake and Korekiyo's sake, but...her legs were just refusing to work at the moment.

"I know, Angie..." Himiko mumbled into the phone with a bit of aggitation, bringing her unattended hand up to rub her eyes. She didn't mean to talk to her close friend in such a way, but...she was grumpy in times like this. Himiko herself wasn't the most...enthusiastic person, you could say. She just wanted to lay down and rest, but she understood that her partner, Korekiyo, wouldn't want to waste away in bed unlike her. Right now, he was most likely on the balcony of their small two-story cottage watching the people passing by the street corner from above. He always talked about how it was so facinating to study human behavior, which is something that Himiko struggled to understand since she viewed such creatures as bland and helpless...but with Korekiyo's aid, maybe her opinions could change. In this moment, however, she certainly needed a bit of help getting out of bed.

With a small push of reluctance, Himiko's feet were able to touch the soft carpeting below her. A final goodbye left the speakers of Himiko's smartphone before Angie had hung up on her, having to go and finish a project that she was currently working on. "Nyeh...what time is it...?" Himiko grumbled to herself, blinking a few times as she glanced down at her phone. It was already 1:00PM? Himiko had a habit of sleeping in very late when Korekiyo didn't wake her up himself...it seemed that today, he had chosen to let her sleep in. The redhead wondered if Korekiyo knew what time it was...after all, his little flipphone was resting on the nightstand next to their bed still. Himiko had opted for a smartphone since it was...well, smarter, and a lot easier to manage. Korekiyo, however, even in the present times wasn't too keen on using such advanced technology, so if he had to use that little flipphone for emergencies, he would. 

Stretching her arms up towards the ceiling as Angie had prompted her to, Himiko placed her phone down by her bedside before shuffling over to her closet. Himiko didn't have a lot of clothing, surprisingly, so most of the items in the closet belonged to Korekiyo. The shelves of the closet practically towered above the short girl, so much so that she usually has to just yanking her clothing off of the hangers themselves - Korekiyo was usually the designated one for laundry duty for that reason. Reaching for her usual magician's hat that she wore frequently, Himiko slipped off her pajamas and changed into more casual clothing - a black sweater with a little dove embroidered onto the front, some black leggings and a pair of slip-on sneakers. Nothing too special, since despite any formal event, Himiko just wore what felt comfortable for her. She didn't see the point in straining her body in such ways just to look nice...if she just avoided mirrors, she'd be fine.

Himiko adjusted her hat, running her fingers through her hair gingerly as she left the bedroom to go to the balcony on the other side of the second floor. Sure enough, on the other side of the double glass-paned doors was Korekiyo Shinguiji. His long, ocean green hair was pulled into a low man bun - when it flowed down out of restraints, it put all of Korekiyo's female colleagues to shame. His pale skin was practically glistening in the sunlight pouring down from above as his elbows rested gently onto the balcony, looking down at what Himiko presumed to be the streets below. It seemed that he was already dressed as well, sporting a black vest over a plain white shirt with a rose sewn onto the right breast pocket and some grey dress pants. Of course, he looked proper and breath-taking as usual, unlike Himiko...did he plan for her to sleep in late? "Mm, Korekiyo?" Himiko inquired softly, slowly moving towards Korekiyo's side. He was still wearing his mask as well, since he was currently going to therapy and trying to resolve his family issues and trauma revolving around his deceased sister. Himiko vowed to stay by his side every step of the way, and no matter how lazy she was, she didn't break promises.

Korekiyo didn't move his head to look at her, but Himiko could tell that a small grin was tugging at his lips underneath his mask. "Good morning, Himiko...how did you sleep?" Korekiyo asked after a small moment of silence, finally turning his head down towards the girl. Himiko couldn't help but let out a light sigh, turning her head down towards the people in the streets as well.

"You didn't...have to do that for me, Kork..." Himiko's voice trailed off a bit. Kork was an adorable little nickname for Korekiyo that Himiko had gotten permission to call him awhile ago, and she's been excited about it ever since. "I know that you had plans to get up and go somewhere, I'm so-"

The Ultimate Magician was cut off by Korekiyo's abrupt yet sweet chuckling, causing her to practically choke on her words. Somehow, Korekiyo's aura of complete intelligence and elegance never failed to amaze Himiko at all, mesmerizing her in such a trance that her only explanation for it was magic itself...not that it was surprising for Himiko to believe that this feeling of utter love and adoration deep down was magic. "Don't fret, Himiko...there's a reason why I didn't wake you up, I didn't simply forget to," Korekiyo explained, bringing his left hand up to itch at his neck. "I understand that you can be quite...irritable in the morning when you are woken up too early. Today, I desired for you to enjoy yourself no matter the circumstances. I didn't mind waiting at all for you to wake up, if it meant that you would be happy."

Himiko's eyes widened at Korekiyo's words, her rosy cheeks now flushed an even brighter pink. "Nyeh, Kork-!" Himiko exclaimed, her eyes squeezing shut as she wrapped her arms around Korekiyo's thin one. She was speechless once more, not knowing what to say...such acts of kindness from the young man had grasped at Himiko's heart ever since the start, and it was obvious that Korekiyo was well aware of that. She wasn't too good with compliments and acts of selflessness, so usually she would just show slight physical affection by cuddling into Korekiyo's arm. Korekiyo reached down and pat Himiko's head, what he could touch of it without her hat in the way. Intense physical affection was unnecessary for the two, since their actions and presences were enough.

"We're still going out today, Himiko," Korekiyo added on, running his fingers through a part of Himiko's hair that she had missed whilst trying to quickly brush through it. "Shuichi and Rantaro called earlier this morning - I believe that I have just the place to take you." Himiko lifted her quite embarrassed face back up at Korekiyo with a small gleam in her eyes, glad to not have ruined Korekiyo's plans completely by oversleeping. Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, and Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Survivor, had been with each other before even Korekiyo and Himiko were a couple - Himiko wasn't as close to them as she was with Angie, but she still trusted their judgment on relationships since they had been together for awhile. Besides, not that Himiko was trying to be rude to Angie, but...her only relationship was most likely with Atua. "R-Really..?" Himiko asked for confirmation, reluctantly moving away from Korekiyo's arm which she had been squeezing.

Korekiyo nodded his head, closing his eyes momentarily with a reassuring hum. "Yes, really - I don't believe that you've eaten today, Himiko, so this will be quite the treat." Himiko couldn't help but bounce lightly on her toes - mysteries like this with such suspense that required patience really did have her mind racing. Korekiyo was glad to see the girl so excited, and most importantly, glad that he had the chance to spend this time with her. "We'll leave in five minutes, there will be a bit of walking...although I can carry you if you'd prefer, Himiko. You're as light as a feather."

Himiko and Korekiyo didn't have much to do to get ready before leaving the cozy cottage - just grabbing personal items such as their phones, keys and wallets, although Korekiyo insisted repeatedly on paying for Himiko. Korekiyo had chosen for the two to walk to their destination with the help of directions he had written down from Rantaro to take a detour - the young man preferred not to drive his car and cause pollution if his destination wasn't too far away from the house. Although Himiko knew that after walking a mere one mile on foot, she would grow quite tired, she opted to keep her mouth shut and not complain so that she didn't ruin the moment for Korekiyo. After awhile, the journey started to become quite...pleasant for Himiko. Not only was she spending time with her dear Korekiyo, but she was also outside and able to enjoy the scenery around her. Sure, there wasn't much, but there were smiling children running down the street and elderly women walking their dogs - plus the addition of the illuminated sun shining in the sky, the weather not being too hot nor too cold for Himiko. It felt like a fantasy, a dream almost that was conjured up within the depths of Himiko's mind - but that wasn't it at all. Maybe now, she was finally able to understand why Korekiyo was so interested in people. Their...smiles and laughter erupted in the air, ethereal sounds of enjoyment and life that Himiko seemed to be missing out on. She promised Korekiyo to break out of her shell and smile a lot more...she had to try, for him.

After about a half an hour of walking, Korekiyo and Himiko crossed the street at the main township and took a left, Korekiyo leading her right to a small store. They hadn't moved into this area too long ago, buying their cottage instead of living in their old, cramped apartment only two months prior to present time. Himiko had passed by this corner store before, but she had never gone inside. Himiko blinked and few times as they had finally arrived at their destination after walking for so long, turning her head up to Korekiyo. He stayed silent with pleasure in his eyes as he reached down for Himiko's hand, pushing open the glass door with his other arm. A small bell rang throughout the store, a few people sitting at some tables on the side. Himiko's eyes widened a bit with excitement as she realized where they were - an ice cream shop.

It was quite the surprise that Korekiyo took Himiko to get ice cream, since he preferred store-bought ice cream at a grocery store instead of one at one of these "strange ice-cream shops" - but knowing that Himiko was the exact opposite, he didn't see any harm in giving this a try. Himiko didn't mean to, but she subconsciously left Korekiyo's side and approached the front counter. The store worker, and elderly man, most likely confused Himiko for a young girl, looking up towards Korekiyo for confirmation that this was perhaps his little sibling. Ignoring this small encounter, after ordering their ice cream, Korekiyo let Himiko choose where she wanted to sit. She chose to sit outside on a wooden bench much to Korekiyo's surprise, but he decided not to question it as he paid for their treats and left the store with Himiko.

"Mmm...chocolate..." Himiko murmured into her ice cream cone, her legs swinging gently right above the concrete ground as Korekiyo sat down beside her. Himiko had ordered a large, chocolate soft serve cone that was practically the size of her head, most likely forgetting about how expensive soft-serve ice cream could be. Korekiyo wasn't worried about finances, however, since they had plenty of money for this small treat - it was Himiko's pleasure and enjoyment that was his first priority. He wanted her to let go of her worries even for one day and just...relax, because he believed right from the bottom of his heart that out of all people, Himiko truly did need a break from even her own thoughts. Korekiyo pulled down his mask, picking up his spoon and digging into his banana sundae curiously - he didn't want to die from a sugar overload, so he chose something that he had assumed would be more healthy...turns out, there was chocolate syrup poured all over the banana. At least he tried. Taking a few bites and enjoying the taste, Korekiyo didn't want to admit it, but it was quite addictive...no wonder Himiko enjoyed it so much. "My tongue is quite cold," Korekiyo commented, although the chill from the ice cream wasn't enough to stop his ongoing frenzy of scooping it into his mouth.

They sat together in a comfortable silence for a little bit as they focused on eating, watching as cars passed by on the street in front of them and letting the soft breeze around them caress their bodies. Breaking the silence, Himiko turned up to Korekiyo as she bit into her cone, tilting her head to the side once more. "Hey, uhm...I have a question," Himiko said, pausing to take a deep breath...she wanted to word this correctly, since she was quite afraid of saying the wrong thing to Korekiyo. "You waited for me to wake up this morning, you were patient with me when we were walking here, and...now we have this," Himiko explained, motioning down to her ice cream. "Why...did you do all of this?"

Korekiyo was taken aback a bit by the question, letting out a small sigh as he set his almost empty container to the side, taking his thumb and gently wiping off a smudge of chocolate ice cream from off of Himiko's little button nose. "You don't seem to understand, Himiko," Korekiyo pointed out. "I did this for you, only you. That's all of the reasoning that I need to be satisfied. This was your day, so I let you do whatever you pleased. There isn't a 'why' question or doubt in my mind because of my actions, Himiko. I just wanted you to be happy, nothing else."

Another pause of silence hung in the air, the only sound remaining was the sound of Himiko's heart beating quickly at record speed - even the sound of the cars around them seemed to pause, just for this moment. With slightly widened eyes, Himiko took another bite of her ice cream cone, chewing softly as she rested her head down onto Korekiyo's shoulder. He...was right. When they were together, they didn't need to ask why or ponder the reason that they had this time together. All that mattered was the present moment with Korekiyo beside her, no questions asked. Fate had chosen this for the two, this must be how this day was meant to go.

"I am happy, Kork...I am."


End file.
